Health care workers and facilities are often subject to stringent rules regarding medication security. Medications, particularly those that are habit-forming and/or are subject to illegal resale or other misuse, must be kept in a secure location when they are not being dispensed and/or administered. Common additional requirements are that the current locations of all medications must be tracked, their quantities must be frequently audited to guard against theft and/or loss, and the personnel having possession of the medications must be logged. Unfortunately, these requirements can be difficult to meet, particularly in large hospital and nursing home facilities. Anesthesiologists, nursing staff, and others who dispense medications must often see numerous patients during the course of a workday, and it is extremely inconvenient for them to have to repeatedly contact a medication control officer or access a secure storage area every time a controlled medication is to be administered. Thus, personnel often disregard some or all of the foregoing requirements, which can in turn lead to problems such as regulatory fines, loss and/or theft of medication, and/or administration of the wrong type or amount of medication. To illustrate, in many large hospitals and nursing facilities, nurses and other staff make their rounds by visiting many patients in succession, usually carrying the supplies for these patients on a service cart which they wheel along their routes. Staff will often stockpile the medications for the patients to be visited on some portion of their service carts, e.g., on the cart platform, which tends to make the medications easy to steal or lose. Otherwise, staff may wish to conveniently store a patient's medications in the patient's room, which can also lead to loss or theft (as well as patient self-dosing problems). It would therefore be useful if medical personnel had some means of readily securing medications on their service carts or in other selected convenient locations, such as within patients' rooms, at nurses' stations adjacent clusters of patient rooms, etc.